


Bastardization

by MEGrymz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/MEGrymz
Summary: "Quaint, isn't it?" Hux smiled coyly as his fingertips ran along the laurel wreath atop his brow, golden shine complementing his fiery red locks."It is." Kylo gently cupped his partner's cheeks, watching him with adoration.---Hux and Kylo reflect on the finer points of being Emperor, such as the cruelly satisfying way they get to bastardize petty, ancient Earth things like laurel crowns and hounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny drabble I wrote for HelterSkellter a while ago!

"Quaint, isn't it?" Hux smiled coyly as his fingertips ran along the laurel wreath atop his brow, golden shine complementing his fiery red locks.

"It is." Kylo gently cupped his partner's cheeks, watching him with adoration.

"A crown worn by men thousands of years ago, ruling over their little continent with all the authority of a child..." He turned his head to gaze out one of the tall, sleek windows, out into the dark reaches of the galaxy. "It was barbaric. I'll clean up their tradition with a note of elegance."

"You aren't even from Earth." Kylo kissed his gloved hand.

"Thankfully," the emperor sighed, pulling the other closer. "We could bastardize another part of that pitiful little planet, make it better."

"Oh?"

"We could call you my Hound." The suggestion took a moment to settle.

Kylo decided he liked it.

"A fierce protector, capable of tearing anything he wants to pieces. Undoubtably loyal. Always put first, a prized beast."

"That would be perfect." The pair grinned at one another, rather devilishly-- the idea of ruling together with an iron fist was a beautiful one. "I'll tear apart the galaxy if you ask me to, Hux."

"I'll help you burn it down."

They held one another, hearts swelling with a morbid sort of affection and thrill, and they knew that this would be one of the best decisions they ever made.


End file.
